A Simple Predictable Question
by Jess J
Summary: One-shot, EdKim introspective piece. She would have been better off leaving her boyfriend and brother in a huff than to look back at the screen. Cause the only thing there, was Edward.


Author's note: This is just a little drabble that came to me, and I had to write it. My first attempt at Ed/Kim, so please, any criticism or advice anyone has is welcome, as well as plain positive feedback. Anyway, please review and hope ya'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim, Edward, or anybody else in this ficlet. They belong to Tim Burton and Fox and whoever else has copyrights or whatever. Please do not sue me, I mean no copyright infringement or any other harm to the characters. Savvy?

*********************

****

A SIMPLE, PREDICTABLE QUESTION

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

It was a simple, predictable question really. She had known beforehand it would probably be asked, after all, practically every woman on the block had given him lust filled glances or outright stares. Even some of her own friends, girls her age with boyfriends, had been letting their eyes wander to the neighborhood's celebrity wonder.

Jim and her brother made comments, just as predictable, yet strangely, not quite as irritating. She shrugged them off, pretending as though everything was normal, and she didn't care if some of the women in the audience were attracted to Edward. 

It did not bother her. It didn't. Yet she couldn't let it go either, she just kept saying that over and over in her mind as she once again focused her attention on the TV. She would have been better off leaving her boyfriend and brother in a huff than to look back at the screen. Cause the only thing there, was Edward.

And she swore he was staring right at her.

Big, innocent black eyes stared at her from the television, staring right back at her, meeting her chocolate brown pair. Something inside her told her that Jim had noticed her reaction, but she was still struggling to figure out what her reaction to his stare was.

All she was truly aware of, was his eyes, and how she could not distinguish iris from pupil, and how she never had been able to. How he was giving the camera the same longing, loving gaze that had been directed towards her so many times she was almost used to it.

If she didn't meet it at least.

But now she had, she had even if he could not see her. She saw him, and he was looking at the camera, giving it a look for her, only for her. She knew it. She should have been able to just shrug it off as easily as she had Jim and Kevin's taunting. She should have been able to look away and not care.

She couldn't.

She knew his answer, what he was leaning towards the microphone to say. He wouldn't name her. He would say there was someone he cared about. But he wouldn't name her.

Everyone would still know. She would know. She already did.

Hair as messy as ever - though her mother had tried desperately to straighten it out -, eyes black and longing, Edward leaned towards the microphone without ever breaking eye contact with the camera. With her. That's when the sparks flew.

Literally.

She jumped slightly, startled, and then suddenly worried. His blades had cut one of the wires of something, causing the sparks. His chair had been sent backwards, her mother immediately rushing to his side.

Kim glared at Jim and Kevin, the two males laughing as though it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen. The commercial music played loudly, annoyingly chipper. She could have smacked them both, but instead she just berated them for it.

She knew he wasn't hurt that badly. Probably more scared. It still worried her. Upset her. More than it should have perhaps. She was thankful the stare was broken though, his eyes no longer holding her own in their gaze. She was grateful the spell was broken now.

No matter how empty she was starting to fell now.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The answer was, no. He didn't.

The only girl he had shown any interest in was her, and she had a boyfriend she was happy with. She didn't care about Edward. He was just someone living in their house. She worried about him if he was hurt, otherwise wished he would leave her alone. Would stop staring at her as though she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Kim did not love Edward. Kim was not, nor was she ever going to be his girlfriend.

It was a simple, predictable answer to a simple predictable question.

And it was something she almost wished she could change.


End file.
